


just a little rush

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Painplay, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: He’s never really thought about it before. About Billy piercing him. About letting Billy pierce him.Now, though, Billy’s nails are lighting a fire in his nipple and he’s talking about how he pushed a needle through one today and suddenly it’s all Steve can think about, got him a little dizzy and his whole body warm as hell about it.





	just a little rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsparklepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsparklepants/gifts).

‘Pierced my first nipple today,’ Billy says. 

It takes Steve a second to get his brain around that, what with Billy sitting on his thighs and jerking him off all slow and loose. He’s been at it for a while now, long enough that Steve’s kind of lost the thread, long enough that Billy’s hand is making a slick little squelch thanks to all the precome slipping steady down his dick. He swallows, licks his lips. ‘Yeah?’

Billy’s grip tightens for one extra slow stroke and Steve’s stomach clenches, hips trying to come up off the bed. ‘Are you even listening?’

Steve nods, even though it’s kind of a lie. It’s just really easy to get lost like this is all. Billy knows that. Does it on purpose. 

‘He was hot. The guy who’s nipples I pierced.’

Billy’s back to those loose, lazy strokes. He runs his free hand up Steve’s tight belly, through the hair on his chest, gets his fingers on Steve’s right nipple. Pinches it real light, real easy, not enough to hurt but enough to make Steve’s breath hitch anyway. ‘Tell me about him.’

‘He wasn’t as hot as you,’ Billy says, curling his fingers a little until his nails dig in to the sides of Steve’s nipple and _ squeezing. _

It hurts. It feels amazing. ‘Fuck,’ he says, arching a little into it. It’s sharp and hot and real fucking good. 

Billy pierced his first nipple today. Steve finally catches up.

He’s never really thought about it before. About Billy piercing him. About letting Billy pierce him. Billy’s never brought it up and honestly Steve’s not sure if he’s ever thought about it either, doesn’t have the capacity to sift back through every interaction they’ve had for the last six months since Billy started his apprenticeship. Now, though, Billy’s nails are lighting a fire in his nipple and he’s talking about how he pushed a needle through one today and suddenly it’s all Steve can think about, got him a little dizzy and his whole body warm as hell about it.

‘_Fuck_, Billy.’ He opens his eyes, blinks. Billy’s eyes are dark, lips all pink like he’s been biting at them. Billy digs his nails in a little harder and a little whimper bubbles up out of Steve’s throat before he can stop it. 

He wants it. He doesn’t ask for it because Billy’s got his head a little fucked up and he’s prone to asking for all sorts of shit when he’s like this, wants to revisit when he’s not strung the fuck out, but he’s pretty sure. He’s pretty sure he wants it. 

Billy lets go of his nipple, grins at him before ducking down and sucking it into his mouth, tonguing the little indents on either side and dragging some more noise out of Steve, some more slick out of his dick. 

He keeps his grip loose, his pace steady and slow and fucking maddening. Sucks on his nipple until Steve can’t think, can’t talk. Bites at it until it’s sore, until the pain has turned to a confusing sort of pleasure, until he can feel every flick of Billy’s tongue and every pinch of his teeth in his dick.

Later, after Billy finally gets him off and then gets himself off all over Steve while he lays there all dopey and dazed, after Billy hops up and opens the window wide and they smoke a couple cigarettes and make out a little more, lazy and easy, Steve remembers.

‘You ever think about it?’ Steve asks, and Billy just kinda raises his eyebrows, amused little half-smile on his face. 

Steve takes Billy’s hand and drags it up his chest to his nipple, all pink and sore and swollen, now, a little bruised. 

‘Oh,’ Billy says, touches it with his first two fingers, real gentle. ‘Shit, baby. Uh.’

‘Do you?’ Steve needs to know. Needs to know if he’s the only one. His heart is beating a little fast just with the thought of it. It feels, like, big and new and kinda terrifying in a way that Steve really, really loves. 

Billy licks his lips, nods, just once, eyes kinda wide. ‘Yeah. Yeah, sometimes.’

He feels jittery, anxious and excited and nervous and yeah, fucking. Into it. He clutches at Billy’s wrist. ‘Were you thinking about it earlier? When you. With your nails?’

‘Yeah,’ Billy says, pressing on Steve’s nipple a little. ‘Yeah, I was.’

‘Me too. Can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘Fuck,’ Billy says, ‘fuck, Steve. Do you... you’d let me?’

‘Oh, come on. You know I would. You _ know _ I would.’

‘Do you want it?’

‘I. I don’t know. I think so.’ 

It’s not just that it would be hot. It’s that Billy doing it would be hot. Would be. More than that. It’s that he trusts Billy enough to do it, enough that he wants to let Billy do it. It’s that it would hurt, like probably quite a lot, and then Steve would see them every fucking time he took his shirt off, every time he looked in the mirror. 

‘You gotta be sure,’ Billy slides his hand up, curves it around Steve’s neck, tips his chin a little with his thumb and kisses him. ‘Not gonna do it unless you’re sure. Think about it. I. I would. I would fucking love to.’

-

Steve thinks about it. A lot. Less deliberation and more, like, obsession. 

A week later, while Billy’s sitting on his dick, head tipped back, hands on Steve’s knees, eyes closed, lips parted, making Steve fall in love with him all over again like he does every night, Steve kisses his throat and says ‘I’m sure.’

Billy’s eyebrows knit together a little and he swallows, bounces on Steve’s dick with concentration. ‘What?’

Steve squeezes his ass, slides his hands up his back, nips his collarbone. ‘I thought about it. I want it.’

Billy’s eyes fly open, then, dick smacking up into his belly while he gets his hands in Steve’s hair, presses their foreheads together. ‘Steve.’

‘I can’t stop thinking about it. I want it. I want you to do it.’

‘Fuck. Fuck, oh my god. Okay. Yeah. Yes, christ. Fuck, baby. God, I need-’

Steve doesn’t need him to finish, gets his hand on his dick, jerks him off while Billy fucks him good and licks into his mouth and pulls his hair.

-

‘I’m not gonna be able to suck on them for, like, months,’ Billy says, eye-level with Steve’s chest, sharpie in his right hand, tongue poking out like it does when he’s concentrating.

Steve’s heart is beating pretty fast already. Billy puts the sharpie in his mouth and takes both his nipples between his fingers, teases them and pinches at them until they get hard, grins up at him around the pen when Steve’s nipples perk right up like they always do. ‘That’s gonna suck, yeah.’

‘Worth it, though,’ Billy says, sitting back a little, holding the pen out horizontal at the side of his right nipple. He touches the tip to it, leaves a little mark there, flips the pen around in his hand and does the other side. 

He’s not having second thoughts or anything. He’s excited. He’s also nervous as hell, jittery buzz in his blood about it. ‘Yeah.’ 

Billy smiles up at him after he finishes marking the first one. ‘You nervous?’

Steve nods. He’s still gonna fucking do it. His dick’s still kinda hard about it already.

Billy leans in and kisses Steve’s belly, smile never wavering. ‘You’re so fucking hot.’

He marks up Steve’s other nipple just the same as the first one, sits back on his heels and looks from every possible angle. He’s pierced quite a few nipples, now. Pierced a lot of things on a lot of people. Rakes in tons of tips, too. 

Billy’s a professional.

He looks up at Steve, smiles, puts his hands on his waist. ‘You look real good from down here, baby.’

A professional.

Steve gets his hand in Billy’s hair, draws him up and in until he can feel Billy’s breath on his nipple. ‘How good?’

Billy huffs out a laugh, tickles the hairs on his chest. Then he flicks his tongue out, licks over Steve’s nipple, makes him suck in a breath. Billy’s hands get to work on his jeans, pop the button and pull the zipper. He takes Steve’s nipple between his lips and sucks on it, pushes his jeans down his legs. Steve goes with it when Billy pushes him back on the bed, lays him out and makes him scoot back, pulls his jeans off his ankles. 

‘Pretty fucking good,’ Billy says, leaves Steve with his chest heaving on the bed while he gathers up all his supplies and lays them out next to Steve on the bed. Steve tucks his hands up behind his head and takes a couple deep breaths. They’re gonna do this. It’s got him halfway out of his head already just thinking about it. 

He jumps a little when Billy touches his thigh, hadn’t even noticed him climb on the bed. Missed Bily getting naked completely. ‘Hey,’ Billy says softly, smoothing his hand up Steve’s leg, ‘how you doin’, baby?’

Steve lets out a shaky breath. ‘Good.’

Billy smiles at him, a fond little thing that get Steve a little warm. ‘Good.’

Then, he gives Steve's thigh a little smack, makes him suck in a breath. Billy grins. 

'You're so fucking hot,' Billy says, fingertips ghosting over Steve's nipple. It's good. Billy leans down, kisses him. Keeps kissing him until Steve melts into it a little, brings his hand up and slides his fingers into Billy's hair, hooks his heel behind Billy's thigh and rolls his hips. It doesn't do anything, too much space between them, but it makes Billy grin into his mouth, makes him put a hand on Steve's chest, push him back flat on the bed as he pulls away, licks his lips. He gets his fingers on Steve's left nipple and squeezes, hard and abrupt. It makes Steve's back arch, makes his breath catch. Makes his dick surge. Billy grins. Steve's head goes buzzy. 'You gonna come when I put a needle through this?' 

Steve's fingers spasm in Billy's hair. The idea of it, the reality of it hits him right behind his belly button, makes his stomach twist real good, makes him tingle. Billy tightens his grip and twists a little and it makes Steve gasp, makes his hips twitch. It hurts in a way that makes him hot, just a little edge of it. Billy skates his fingertips down the middle of Steve's chest, follows the line of hair down over his belly and makes Steve shiver, makes the muscles jump under the skin. He scratches lightly at his pubes, raises goosebumps on his thighs. Steve almost forgets about Billy's grip on his nipple, but then he lets go, comes back with his nails. Knocks a cry out of him.

'Well? Asked you a question.'

Steve sucks in a breath, nothing in his head but the bright pain of Billy's nails in his nipple and the anticipation of _ more. _ 'I. I don't-'

'_Answer._'

Steve takes a quick couple breaths. Billy like this always fucks him up, fucks him right out of how head. 'Do you want me to?'

Billy grins, big and bright and a little dangerous. 'Oh, you're _ good, _baby. But no. You gotta hold still. Can you do that?'

Steve swallows around the dryness in his throat, nods. 

'Good.’ Billy lets go of his nipple and Steve lets out a breath. Billy puts his hand around Steve’s dick, gives it slow, easy strokes. Steve’s eyes slip shut and he slides his hand down, curls it around the back of Billy’s neck. Hitches his hips up into Billy’s hand. Billy lets him.

And he keeps going, which Steve doesn’t really expect. Strokes slow and easy and loose and winds Steve tighter and tighter, gets him hot, makes him sweat. Keeps going some more, swipes his fingers through the precome at the tip, makes it slicker, better. Tightens his fingers, but doesn’t speed up. 

Keeps going until Steve says please. Then stops. Steve knew it was coming, but it still leaves him breathless, leaves him tingly-warm and stupid. Steve opens his eyes again as Billy lays his dick back on his belly, lets it twitch there. He takes one of Steve’s wrists in each hand and presses them into the bed at his sides, then leans down and kisses him. 

‘Don’t move.’

And then he’s gone. Steve’s heart slams in his chest while he waits, pleasure and fear and anticipation making the room spin a little. Billy’s not gone long, climbs back on him, a knee on each side of his hips this time, settles his weight there. His dick is nestled right between Billy’s cheeks, and Billy grins down at him and grinds his hips a little, makes Steve gasp.

Then he plucks a pair of vinyl gloves off the little paper set-up on the bed next to them and pulls them on. Steve licks his lips. Billy watches him the whole time. ‘Now?’ Steve asks. It’s hard to think. He wants it, wants it so fucking badly, has been thinking about it and jerking off about it, staring in the mirror and looking at his chest and thinking about what it would be like to see them, to touch them, to feel them like that. Thinking about this, about Billy over him, about how fucking much he trusts him. How badly he wants Billy to do this to him.

He doesn’t know if he would want it if it wasn’t Billy. 

Billy nods, smiles at him. ‘Now, baby.’

Steve’s dick throbs about it. Billy smiles wider. Steve tries to focus on breathing while Billy does whatever he’s doing. ‘Alcohol wipe first,’ Billy says, and then cleans first one nipple, then the other. Steve’s heart beats faster. He watches Billy. He’s beautiful like this, concentrating but relaxed, so in-control, confident.

Steve picks his hands up off the bed, lays them on Billy’s knees. ‘Is this okay?’

Billy looks up at him, and Steve’s heart swells. Him and Billy have come a long, long way since Hawkins, but it still fucking staggers him sometimes. Billy will look at him a certain way, look at him like he’d give Steve anything he wanted, anything he asked for, like he’d burn the world to make Steve happy and it makes Steve feel so full and warm and fucking awed that he gets to have this, that they get to have this. That’s how Billy is looking at him now.

‘Of course. Clamp now, alright?’

Steve nods. The clamp doesn’t hurt at all. It’s a little cold, but he’s looking at Billy and he doesn’t feel it. 

‘Alright, baby. Now for the fun part.’ He feels the sharpness at his skin, just a hint of it, and Billy glances up at him. ‘Deep breath in-’ Steve breathes in, ‘and out, slow.’ 

The pain is hot and bright and sharp as fuck, lights up his chest, his his spine, his head, bright white and throbbing centered in his nipple. It only lasts a second, but the second lasts an eternity and is over too soon all at once while he shoves air out past his gritted teeth. 

It hurts like a motherfucker. He fucking loves it.

‘Good, damn baby, you did fucking great. Gotta get the jewelry in, alright? Then we’ll do the other one.’

‘Yeah,’ Steve nods, breathless, ‘yeah, god.’

Putting the jewelry in is it’s own particular kind of pain, feels sharp and raw and achy-hot. 

‘Fuck,’ Billy breathes, adjusts the jewelry a little. Every touch hurts, reminds him. ‘Fuck, baby, that’s so fucking hot, oh my god.’

Steve’s dick is fucking throbbing right along with his nipple. ‘Wanna see.’

‘Gotta do the other one, then I’m gonna fuck you, then you can see.’

Steve lets out a shaky breath. ‘Please.’

He feels like he knows what he’s doing with the second one. The clamp comes back, then the little stick at the side, then Billy looks him in the eye and says ‘deep breath,’ and Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and lets it out as the pain comes back.

The second one hurts twice as bad as the first one. It seems to take longer and the pain is the only thing he can think about. ‘Oh motherfucker,’ he says, digs his fingers into Billy’s thighs, ‘fuck, Billy.’

‘I hear the second one is worse,’ Billy says, taking the clamps away.

‘It is, ow, _ fuck _ that hurts,’ the hot throb is radiating through his chest, making the muscles in his back and his shoulders ache. The hot throb doesn’t ebb, centers down and spikes as Billy puts the jewelry in. 

Then Billy sits back and strips the gloves off. The movement makes his cheeks rub against Steve’s dick. Steve’s very, very hard dick.

‘Oh man, Steve,’ Billy says, quiet, kind of reverent, maybe. Steve opens his eyes. Billy runs his palms up Steve’s chest, thumbs at the edges of his nipples, careful not to touch the jewelry. It makes them throb hotly anyway. 

‘Fuck,’ he says.

‘Tender?’

Steve nods. ‘Hurt like a motherfucker.’

‘You like it?’

Steve twitches his hips up. ‘What do you think?’

The pain and the adrenaline and the heady fucking intensity of it have got him kinda floaty, feeling real good, a little drunk, maybe. His chest is on fucking fire but his dick is still throbbing in another way and he _ needs _. ‘You gonna fuck me now?’

‘You want me to?’

Steve nods, runs his hands up Billy’s thighs. ‘Please.’

He’s a little checked out, can’t quite track every move Billy makes. Before he knows it Billy’s not on top of him anymore, between his legs instead, lubed up fingers between his cheeks. 

‘Can’t believe you let me, baby, oh my god that was amazing.’

‘You liked it?’ Steve asks, suddenly feels like it’s important to know that he did.

‘God, yeah. I-’ he runs his free hand up Steve’s flank, up onto his belly, up to his chest. He doesn’t even really get close to Steve’s nipples, but even the idea of it sends fresh spikes of pain through them. His dick jerks. ‘Fuck, babe. I feel fucking. Giddy. Like. _ Fucked _ up.’

Steve gets that. ‘Put your fingers in me.’

Billy pushes his fingers in. Steve keens, back arching. Feels fucking amazing. Makes the skin on his chest pull a little. Makes his nipples throb. 

He doesn’t know how he’s ever gonna do anything again if every fucking move is gonna make him feel like this. 

Billy ducks down to kiss his belly, twists his fingers. Kisses up to his chest, kisses around where the hurt is, reminds him of it, makes his dick ache, everything so tangled up. 

Steve’s impatient. Needs it not to be easy, this time, needs it to hurt a little, needs it to be too much just like everything else.

‘I’m good, Billy, come on. Fuck me.’

‘Goddamn right you are, baby, you’re the fucking _ best_,’ Billy says, kisses up his chest to his throat and fucks his fingers in good and deep one last time before pulling them out. ‘Don’t know how I got so fucking lucky, christ.’

The stretch when Billy pushes in is a lot. He’s overwhelmed, too much sensation. He clings to Billy’s shoulders, wraps his legs around his waist, needs him as close as possible. 

Billy fucks him good, starts with long slow strokes and builds and builds until Steve can’t think, can’t do anything but hold on and feel it and let it take him over. Everything hurts and everything feels amazing and Billy’s kissing at his throat, at his neck, at his mouth, fingers in his hair, pulling a little.

When he comes, it breaks him in pieces. He cries out, he clings, he makes a fucking mess all over both of them and Billy just keeps fucking him, just keeps going and gets his hand around Steve’s dick and it’s too goddamn much, way too sensitive and Steve begs but he’s powerless against it, couldn’t stop Billy if he wanted to.

Doesn’t want to.

He’s in tears by the time Billy comes, open mouth against Steve’s, panting, clumsily jerking Steve’s mostly-soft dick. Billy holds onto him, kisses his hair, talks real sweet in his ear while Steve comes down slow.

‘You wanna see them?’ Billy asks a while later, wrapped around Steve, tracing little patterns on Steve’s belly. 

He does. Knows once he starts looking it’s gonna be hard to stop. 

He brings Billy’s hand up to his mouth, kisses his palm. 

‘Later,’ he says. ‘They’re not going anywhere.’

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)


End file.
